


Idiots in Love

by sparkly_butthole



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Corporal Punishment, Crack, Cybersex, Exhibitionism, First Time, First Time for Everything Fest, Getting Together, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Paddling, Rimming, Shower Sex, Spanking, The Three Stooges - Freeform, Truth Serum, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_butthole/pseuds/sparkly_butthole
Summary: MCU Kink Bingo card, column three.1. Truth Serum2. First Time3. Cybersex4. Domestic Discipline5. Cock Ring





	1. Steve and the Three Stooges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fulfills Column 3, Row 5 for my kink bingo card: truth serum.
> 
> Thanks to [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile) for the beta! <3

"You're gonna have to let yourself get captured."

"Captured."

"Yeah. Best way to get intel."

"Intel."

"You gonna stop repeating me?"

"Repeating?"

"Steve, for fuck's sake, what is up with you today?"

"I don't know, Nat. I'm feelin' a little funny."

 

***

 

_Earlier that day_

 

“What’s the plan here, Cap?”

Tony’s questioning is about to drive Steve nuts. He’s asked the plan about fifteen times already, and Steve’s told him the same damn thing all fifteen times.

“Whoa, whoa, easy there, Capsicle. Jeez, didn’t know you were so sensitive. Or maybe I did.”

Whoops, did he say all of that out loud?

“Look, I’m havin’ a bad day, okay?”

He and Bucky had gotten into a fight that morning, about Bucky’s suitability for this particular operation, given that Hydra might have to be directly infiltrated. Spy, Bucky is not, and Asset, he could still be. But of course, Bucky had to get an attitude and insist that he come along.  And he’s in the corner of the Quinjet now, glaring daggers at Steve. Still!

Man, no one knows how to hold a grudge like Bucky Barnes.

“You good to lead the team?” Nat asks.

“I’m a professional, Natasha, and you’ve heard the man. Like a broken record.”

“Get to it, then,” Bucky snipes, and _goddammit Bucky, put on your big boy panties and deal with it. You won the argument, for fuck’s sake._

“Alright, teams, you know what to do.”

_I hope._

Tony leads his group to one side of the compound while Steve leads his team to the other. Natasha, ever helpful, stays between Bucky and him, keeping the peace. Somehow she knows something is going on, like she’s some sort of oracle. Steve envies her; if he had any clue about how Bucky’s brain works, maybe there wouldn’t be this tension between them.

He longs for tension of another kind, but that’s just a fairytale saved for his alone time. Bucky bending him over the desk, Bucky feeding him from his hands, Bucky fucking his face…

“Uh, Rogers? Why are you red?”

“I’m not red!” he says indignantly.

“Yeah, you are.”

_No fair, Nat. Stop reading my mind!_

She just laughs at him.

But everyone does their jobs swimmingly. That is, until Steve somehow gets caught in a trap, something that even Natasha managed to miss, and gets sprayed with vapor that smells like cat’s piss and tastes even worse.

They manage to get him out of the trap, a small closed-off room on the top floor of this godforsaken building, before too much harm can be done. But they’re up high, too high, and have lost contact with Tony. And they need information.

The best idea is for Steve to allow himself to get captured, like they knew it might come to. The real reason he and Bucky had gotten into an argument that morning. Steve, captured by Hydra?

Oh, Bucky glares _daggers._

Steve thinks he’s ready to go, but... he’s kinda not feelin’ so hot.

 

***

 

They’ve got him at a table. The Three Stooges, he calls them, because they’re stupid. If this is the best Hydra’s got to offer, they need a better advertising program.

Steve tries to think about what he needs to say to get these guys to give away some information, but it’s hard. Between Three Stooges jokes and his curiously excited penis, nothing seems to be coming out. There was supposed to be some - what, teasing? Misdirection? Something.

Well, he’s feelin’ awfully damn _teased_ right now, thank you very much, stuck in these ropes and this interrogation chair that’s too hard on his bottom and makin’ him think of other kinds of wood. Wooden paddles as well as other innuendos.

_Steve, stop it. Be a professional._

He giggles.

Yeah, there’s nothing professional here. Nothing to see. Move on.

“Alright, wise ass,” the first Stooge - Larry, Steve decides, based upon no evidence whatsoever - he doesn’t even know what fuckin’ Larry looks like - Larry asks him.

“Only thing comes outta my ass is shit and farts, Larry. So I dunno what you’re talking about.”

Steve’s speech is slurred and he’s laughing like a loon every chance he gets. Natasha’s probably horrified, probably thinkin’ she should’ve put a comm link in his ear so she could coach him through this.

 _Too late now,_ he thinks, and giggles again.

Larry stares at him like he’s lost his fucking mind, and maybe he has. But it’s fun, so who the fuck cares?

Then Larry shrugs and sits down across the table from him. He looks like a flamingo, sort of, tall and weird, just not pink. Well, maybe a little pink, but leaning toward albino. Jesus, the guy is white.

But albinos are pink too, right?

“So I’ve got some information here, Mr. Rogers-”

“It’s Captain.”

“What?”

“Captain Rogers. Technically. I mean, I am a mister, yes, but Mr. Captain Rogers sounds a little silly, don’t you think?”

“Anyway,” Larry says, looking to Curly and Moe in confusion, “I’ve got some intel here says you know where the Winter Soldier is. We’re gonna need that info.”

Steve’s dick immediately takes interest in the words _Winter Soldier_ , like the good little Stevie that he is.

“Ooh,” Steve says, drawing another one of those confused looks from Larry.

“I need more information, Captain. Now.”

Steve feels an urge to tell this guy the truth, that Bucky’s just a few floors away and watching this shitshow, but that’s overshadowed by other urges. Like the inexplicable urge to explain just how awesome Bucky is.

“I need to know what you know, Captain Rogers, or you’re gonna get more than you bargained for.”

That’s hilarious, since Steve could just pop right out of these ropes like they’re toys. He tells them so.

“So why don’t you, if you’re not bluffin’?” the one named Moe says. Well, Steve thinks he’s Moe. He’s definitely not a Curly… though the other isn’t, either.

Hmm. No Curlies. So it’s Moe One and Moe Two.

Moe One doesn’t believe him.

“‘Cuz it’s fun,” Steve answers him with a smile.

“I need the truth, Captain Rogers. Let me into that tiny little brain of yours.”

Moe One and Moe Two chuckle in the background. Steve grins.

“Okay! You know what I thought of this morning? God, how great Bucky looks in that black uniform. And his dick, yumm!”

They eye each other.

“Look, what do you want here, specifically?” Moe One asks Larry, but Steve just talks right over him. Man does he feel _awesome_.

Steve continues. “Like, I don’t peek at anyone in the shower, I mean nobody does that, right? Not even us queers.” Moe Two’s eyes widen. “Anyway, I’ve seen Bucky naked about a million times, and he’s just as beautiful now as he was then. More beautiful, for what he’s been through.”

Steve looks to the ceiling dreamily. “His grace, the easy way he walks, like he’s stalking you, cat-like, kind of? I dunno, somethin’. I can’t explain it, you know? He’s just… my Bucky. And I love ‘im.”

Larry puts his head in his hands, but Moe Two apparently feels the need to question Steve’s heartfelt explanation. But not in a skeptical way, more of a ‘no shit?’ kind of way.

“Wait, so you are in love with Bucky Barnes? The Winter Soldier himself? You love the _Winter Soldier_?”

Larry opens his mouth in irritation, probably to shut Moe Two the fuck up, but Steve gets defensive before he can.

“I’ll have you know he’s the best guy I’ve ever met! Why wouldn’t I love him? Why don’t you love him? Huh?”

None of them have a good answer.

“That’s what I thought,” Steve says smugly.

Larry turns to Moe One. “Thought this guy was supposed to answer my questions.”

“I did answer your question!” Steve exclaims. “You asked what I wanted, and I said Bucky and his beautiful dick. I've been cooperating, don't be mean.” He pouts.

“Dude, what the fuck is wrong with Captain America?” Moe Two asks.

“I dunno man, you broke him!”

“I did no such thing! Blame Jimmy!”

“His name is Moe One!” Steve yells.

They ignore him, because who wouldn’t at this point?

“Well, it technically worked. He’s telling the truth, ain’t he?”

Larry makes a face. “Not the truth I wanna know.”

Moe Two, though, he seems like he likes it. Steve winks at him.

Just then, the ceiling panel to the right of Steve falls inward. Bucky drops down with Nat by his side, and the two of them knock out Larry, Moe One, and Moe Two within seconds. Nat stares at Steve disapprovingly, but Bucky undoes Steve’s bonds and lifts him out of the chair to kiss him, deep and filthy, tongue and all. Steve moans into it, happy as a clam and high as fuck.

“You’re never livin’ this down, punk,” Bucky says when he lets him down.

“I don’t even care,” he replies happily.

Nat rolls her eyes and mutters “Idiots.”


	2. Steve and the Super Soldier Learning Curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have their first time together. This fulfills Column 3, Row 3 for my kink bingo card: participant's choice (first time).

The ride back to the Avengers Tower is a quiet one, but it’s full of promise and sexual tension. Everyone on the quinjet can feel it, thrumming in the air between the two of them. Nat is busy rolling her eyes so hard, Steve thinks they might pop right out of her head. Sam smiles like they’re the cutest thing he’s ever seen - they  _ are _ cute, thanks, Sam! - and Tony is smirking like he just knew it all along. Steve glares at him because he did  _ not _ know it. If he had, he wouldn’t have been able to resist making jokes.

Which means - _ shit _ \- he’s going to be making jokes all the time now. 

Oh well. Steve doesn’t have eyes for Stark right now anyway, given the way Bucky’s looking at him. The way Bucky’s licking his lips, ready to taste Steve, and that’s terrifying because Steve has no idea what he’s doing. Their first kiss was only the third kiss Steve has ever received, and Bucky took the lead big time on that. But when he thinks about it, he realizes he’s perfectly A-okay with Bucky taking the lead on all of it. It’s not like he hasn’t spent half his life imagining being on his knees in front of his best friend, taking his cock into his mouth and sucking, hollowing his cheeks, letting Bucky fuck his face…

Steve shifts uncomfortably in his seat and everyone else on the plane snickers, because the Avengers are a group of dysfunctional assholes, even if they are now his family. It’s gotta be obvious what’s going on; Bucky’s not exactly being subtle with his eye-fucking, and Steve’s getting a little too big for his britches. 

And by ’Steve’, he means ‘his dick.’

When they get back to Avengers Tower, Bucky scoops him up and carries him into their shared suite, laughing at the salutes the others give them as they walk away. Steve supposes - or at least he hopes - their bedroom is going to be shared soon, too. It gives him a little thrill.

“Buck! What are you doing? Put me down!”

“Still got that truth serum runnin’ through you, pal?”

“... no. I don’t think so.”

“Well, you’re not giggling like an idiot, so that’s something. But I wish I’d gotten hold of some of that stuff. We could’ve been doin’ this a lot sooner, and besides that, I wanna know what the rest of your dark desires look like.” He chuckles.

“Hey, don’t be mean. I don’t have any… dark desires.” But his body doesn’t lie; it’s blushing an interesting shade of red that probably goes all the way down to his toes. He never could lie.

“I don’t believe that for a second, Rogers.”

“Will you put me down already?”

“Not until I deposit you on the bed.”

“Buck! We’re filthy.”

“Yes we are, Steve. Yes we are.”

They both chuckle at that.

The mood turns a little more serious once Bucky does have Steve placed on the bed. He crowds his space, leaning down to kiss him again. Steve kisses back, all lips and tongue and teeth, awkward as hell and somehow perfect. Bucky lies next to him and cuddles him close, kissing his forehead.

“I’m not… sure I’m ready for this yet,” Steve admits.

“We don’t have to do anything. I’m happy just holding you, you know?”

“I know. But I want to. We’ve wasted so much time, haven’t we?”

Bucky nods and rubs his nose against Steve’s. “Yeah, pal, we have. Tell you what, why don’t we see what happens? If you feel uncomfortable, tell me to back off. However far we get is how far we get, right?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Steve gives him a shy smile.

“And don’t feel pressured to do anything you’re not ready for, you hear me?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Yes, mom.”

Bucky reaches around to swat his ass playfully. “Call me mom again and see what happens.”

Steve groans from deep in his chest and Bucky’s pupils blow wide. 

“... oh,” he whispers in realization. “It’s like that, is it?”

Steve blushes scarlet again. This time, there’s no laughter. 

“Yeah,” Steve whispers back. “It’s like that.”

Bucky lunges at him hungrily, pulls his body so that they’re perfectly aligned and kisses him breathless. Steve can feel Bucky’s hard cock against his own and _ fuck _ , that shouldn’t feel so damn good, but it does. At this rate, he’s gonna last all of two minutes.

“God, Bucky,” he says when Bucky finally lets his lips go. “I want this.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sure. Want you to fill me up, make me... “ He swallows. “Make me your good boy.”

Bucky’s eyes roll in the back of his head like he’s about to faint, and maybe he is. “Jesus, Rogers, you can’t say shit like that.”

“I think I just did.”

“Aren’t you… you haven’t ever…”

“No. No, I’ve never done anything other than kiss, and that was only twice. Well, five times now.” Inexplicably, that makes him blush harder.

“Well, you picked up on dirty talk awfully quick.”

“Super soldier learning curve.” Steve smirks through the blush, forcing himself to meet Bucky’s eyes.

“I’ll say. Let’s see what else you pick up.”

He maneuvers them so that Steve is on his back below him and starts stripping him out of his uniform. After looking closely at the amount of blood all over it, he purses his lips. “Maybe you were right. We should probably not lie in a bed with uniforms that have been covered in blood.”

Steve nods. “Yeah, no shit. Let’s go to your bed.”

“You mean you don’t want to wash?”

Steve sits up to mash their lips together again. “No time for that nonsense,” he murmurs, and that’s clearly it for Bucky. He scoops his best friend up again, much to Steve’s dismay and embarrassment, and carries him into his own bedroom. 

Bucky puts him down flat-footed next to the bed, waves his hand, and tells Steve to strip. Steve glares at the mannerism but does so, eager to get out of his clothes and free his aching dick. Even though he’s still flushed, he settles onto the bed with his legs spread a little, inviting Bucky to drink in the sight of his exposed body.

“Jesus God, you’re beautiful,” Bucky murmurs.

“Bucky,” Steve admonishes, “you can’t say that. I’m not a dame.”

Bucky stops staring at Steve’s body, raising his eyebrows. “The hell I can’t say that. What, men can’t be beautiful?”

Steve scoffs. “I don’t-”

“Am I not beautiful to you?”

“Bucky, that’s not what I meant-”

“I see how it is. Your own… what are we now? Dating? Boyfriends? Yeah, your own boyfriend’s not beautiful enough for you.” He’s smirking, the jackass, playing around with Steve like it’s 1939 again. 

Well, not  _ quite _ like then, but that’s perfectly fine by Steve.

He waves back at Bucky, wordlessly asking him to stop yappin’ and return the favor. Bucky’s combat uniform is removed with alacrity, and Steve decides that every inch, every piece of skin Bucky reveals truly  _ is _ beautiful. He’d never before considered that as a word to describe a man, but now that his best friend and love of his life is standing before him like this, he realizes it’s the perfect word. 

Beautiful.

The clothes are thrown into a pile in the corner, forgotten, as Bucky kisses his way up Steve’s body, avoiding the obvious target and sucking little marks that will fade within hours. By the time he reaches Steve’s mouth, Steve can taste his hunger, his desperation; he knows Bucky tastes the same thing on his own tongue. The kisses are sloppy and deep, and though Bucky tries to pull back at one point, Steve doesn’t let him, and Bucky’s body doesn’t argue the point. 

The kiss isn’t broken until Steve’s lips are numb and bruised, and then they stare at each other, wide-eyed. Steve’s breathing hard like he’s gonna have his first asthma attack since 1943.  

Bucky shifts and Steve can feel his hard cock align with his own, and  _ fuck _ . He sucks in a breath and his body thrusts upward with no say-so from his mind, and he almost comes then and there. Bucky holds his hips down, laughing at his eagerness.

Steve glares, but Bucky soothes him with a kiss between the eyes before moving back down to his collarbones.

“So eager, baby,” he murmurs against his skin. “Let me make you feel good first.”

“C’mon, there’ll be time for that later… I need to come, Bucky, you’ve been driving me crazy all damn day.”

Bucky pulls back and purses his lips. “That so? This coming from the guy who told Hydra agents that he wants to play with my ‘gorgeous’ cock? While I’m listening in?”

“Yeah, well…” Steve has no excuse, and he knows it. “I was on truth serum at the time.”

“You knew I was listening. You had to have known what that would do to me.”

“No,” Steve breathes. “I didn’t. I had no idea you felt the same, Buck.”

Bucky shakes his head. “We’re idiots. But I’m still not lettin’ you take over.”

“I don’t want to take over,” Steve admits.

“Good. Just lie back and relax. I’m gonna make your first time one to remember.”

“It’s you. I’ll remember it no matter what. You were always the one, Buck. Always.”

Bucky’s eyes sparkle in the dim light of his room. “Same to you, Stevie. Same to you.”

Goosebumps crawl up and down his skin at the old nickname as Bucky kisses down his chest. He attacks Steve’s nipples, gently licking at first, then nibbling, then outright sucking them into his mouth and using his teeth to grind them together, then moving to the other nipple and starting over again. He spends an inordinate amount of time there, driving Steve out of his mind with pure want. Steve’s so hard it aches deep in his gut. 

“Buck,” he pants, tangling his hands in Bucky’s long hair. “Buck, please, need you…”

“Shh,” Bucky says. “Steve, your tits. I can’t believe these things. And you’re so responsive…” He continues teasing Steve’s nipples and caressing his pecs.

“Goddammit… I’m not a dame. Told you -  _ fuck _ -”

“C’mon, Steve, these are tits,” Bucky insists between flicks of his tongue. “Admit it.”

Steve growls. “I swear, Barnes, if you don’t touch me soon I’m gonna -  _ sssssssss - oh my god _ …”

He trails off as Bucky lightly runs his fingers over Steve’s cock. Nobody’s ever touched him here before, and it’s pleasure and pain and so overwhelming he comes within seconds, shooting semen all the way up to Bucky’s chest and chin. He shudders through it, gasping for air, unable to think or say or even see what’s going on. Bucky chuckles and wraps him up in his arms, kissing his neck. 

“Damn, baby. Didn’t know you’d go off like that. You’re not even soft yet.”

“I, uh…”  _ Whew _ , Steve is tired as hell now. “I won’t get soft for awhile. I could probably go several more times, if I’m being honest.”

Bucky stares at him, wide-eyed. “Really?” he breathes.

“Really.”

“So I can…”

“Keep going?”

“Yeah.”

“You want to?”

“Only if you want me to, baby. Told you this is all for you.”

Steve pulls him on top of him again. “It’s for us, Bucky. For _ us. _ ”

“Yeah,” Bucky says, licking his dry lips. “For us.”

Steve groans as Bucky kisses down his chest again, this time bypassing his sensitive nipples and moving down his stomach, tickling the soft blond hairs there. He cleans up Steve’s come with his mouth as he goes, and that only serves to make Steve’s cock jump even more. He feels like he’s on a hair-trigger, ready to go off again at the slightest provocation. Maybe that’s what happens when the person one has been waiting for their whole life finally steps in and takes over. If so, Steve will happily hand over the reins any day.

They have time now, is the thing.

As before, Bucky teases him, kissing and licking and suckling marks into his groin, his inner thighs, his pelvis, until Steve is squirming underneath him and Bucky has to hold him down with a strong metal arm. He breathes on Steve’s dick, hot, so hot Steve feels himself approaching the edge again, something that should be impossible, yet it’s still happening. 

“Buck,” he breathes.

“Yeah, Stevie. I got you.”

“I’m gonna come as soon as you put your mouth on me.”

Bucky looks at him, floored. “Again?”

“Buck… it’s so good.”

“Stevie, I’ve barely touched you.”

“Yeah, well. I’m a super soldier. And a virgin. And my body knows what it wants.” He clears his throat and waves his hand in the direction of his dick.

“I get the message, Jesus. Pushy.”

Steve’s snicker is cut off by Bucky’s mouth, hotter than hell, surrounding him. He thrusts upward without meaning to, and Bucky gags but doesn’t back off. He lets Steve set the pace, which is punishing from the very beginning. Steve’s close, he’s so fucking close, it just takes one, two, three more thrusts-

He comes again, once more unable to utter anything, unable to do anything but breathe his way through it like an asthma attack from the ‘30s. His eyes are wide open but unseeing as he shudders his way through it again. Bucky never once takes his lips off of Steve’s cock, not until he’s groaning with the sensitivity and pulling at Bucky’s hair. 

“Jesus wept, Stevie,” Bucky whispers, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Do you come literal gallons, or what?”

“Shut up, you mook,” he gasps. Bucky’s face appears above his, wearing the sexiest, most smug smirk Steve has ever seen. It’s one hundred percent the old Bucky Barnes, the exact same look that’d dropped half the panties in Brooklyn. 

Bucky thrusts his hard length against Steve’s. “You’re still hard. Unbelievable.”

Steve tries to reach down and grab Bucky’s cock, but Bucky’s having none of it. 

“No. I’m in charge, you hear? I know you’ve always had a thick goddamn head, but I will tie you to this bed if that’s what it takes, Rogers.” His stern voice turns soft. “I’m not done with you yet, knucklehead.”

Steve’s sweaty and stinky and sticky and so,  _ so _ tired, but he doesn’t care, not even a little. 

“Wan’ make you feel good too, baby,” he murmurs.

Bucky leans in to kiss him on the lips, open-mouthed, tongue gently exploring this new, exciting territory. Steve can taste himself on Bucky’s tongue. 

“You’ve got some nerve thinkin’ I ain’t feelin’ good, buddy,” he whispers into Steve’s mouth.

“You know what I mean,” Steve responds without heat.

“Look at you, all fucked-out. If you could see what I see right now…” 

He shakes his head and Steve just gives him a wan smile. “You’re not done yet, are you?”

“Your cock doesn’t want me to be, clearly. What about you, champ? You hangin’ in there, or want me to stop?”

Hell, Steve’s forgotten his earlier concerns. After two orgasms, he’s just starting to feel relaxed enough to really let go, and he wants to so very bad. Wants to let it all go for Bucky, to let it happen; what, he’s not sure, but he knows it’s important. Letting go is important somehow. But his mind is foggy in a way it never has been before. It’s  _ fantastic _ . 

“Is sex always like this?” he asks.

Bucky raises his eyebrows. “Like what?”

“Hazy. Like a dream.”

Bucky gives a strange-sounding, unreadable laugh. “No, babe. It’s not.”

“It’s just you?”

“It’s just us, remember?”

Steve smiles and it feels like he’s made of starlight. “Carry on then, Sergeant.”

Bucky kisses his forehead - Steve squirms like it’s embarrassing, but he secretly loves it - and gets back to work, kissing and licking a trail down Steve’s perfect body a third time. To Steve’s surprise and concern, however, Bucky bypasses his cock entirely and sucks on his balls, then moves further down to his perineum.

“Buck… you can’t…”

“Why the hell not?” Bucky breathes against his hole, and _ fuck no _ , that can’t happen. 

“Don’t, fucking hell, don’t do that.”

Bucky sits up between his legs and raises an eyebrow. “Because you don’t feel comfortable? Because it’s dirty? Why not, Steve?”

“Because it’s… gross.”

“You feel gross or you’re worried I’ll feel gross?”

Steve can’t lie - he wants Bucky to do this. But how can Bucky actually want to? 

“You.”

Bucky just gives him that devilish smirk again, and Steve melts, legs falling open as if of their own accord. 

“You just let me worry about that, sugar.”

Steve nods his assent and whimpers as Bucky gets back to work, using his tongue and fingers to work Steve open like a professional. He pushes Steve’s legs up over his shoulders and digs in, taking Steve apart until he’s sobbing, begging Bucky to touch him, never once reaching down to take matters into his own hands. He wants Bucky to get him off every time, from now until forever, and Bucky seems determined to see this through without going through the... usual channels. 

There are tears in his eyes when Bucky finally, finally presses his tongue in as deep as it can go, barely nudging that raw bundle of nerves inside him and lighting him on fire. This time, his orgasm catches him by surprise. He yells Bucky’s name, screams it, even, and Bucky soothes him with gentle kisses to his inner thighs. 

Steve’s legs feel like wet cardboard as he meets Bucky’s eyes. They flop out to the side, useless - if the call to assemble came right now, he’d be physically unable to move for at least another ten minutes, maybe fifteen. Bucky smiles at him and licks his lips, and  _ oh god _ , he’s getting hard again. Bucky just ate him out and he’s licking his lips and Steve is fully turned on  _ again _ . 

“You evil bastard,” Steve breathes. 

“For what, darling? What’d I do that’s so evil, hmm?”

Bucky kisses him, open-mouthed and filthy, and Steve devours his own taste on Bucky’s tongue. It’s musky and dark but not like he’d feared it would be. It’s him, and it’s Bucky, and it’s somehow perfect for all of that. 

“I know you’re hard again, Rogers, but I don’t know if you can handle any more. You’ve had a lot of ‘firsts’ today.”

“Oh no, Barnes, you ain’t doin’ that to me. You ain’t gonna leave me hangin’ like that.”

“Listen to you! You sound like Brooklyn threw up in my bedroom! Slurrin’ your words like you’re drunk.”

Steve giggles, which probably doesn’t help his case. “C’mon, Buck. I want you in me. Wanna feel you. I been waitin’ so long now. Don’t wanna waste another minute. Yannow?”

Bucky looks down at him fondly. “Yeah, pal. I do. Give me a minute and I’ll be right back.”

Steve whines when Bucky gets up to grab the slick, even though it’s in the bedside table right next to them. He reaches for his lover.

“Jesus, Stevie. I’m right here.”

“I know, but Buck… I need you.”

“I’m here. I ain’t goin’ nowhere, you hear me?”

“Yeah.”

Lube in hand, Bucky situates them so that both men are on their sides, Steve in front of him, back to chest. He wraps his flesh arm around Steve’s neck and dips his metal fingers into the jar, right in front of Steve’s face. Steve moans, hips shifting to try to get some friction on his still-aching cock. 

Bucky huffs a laugh into his neck.

“How the hell are you still hard? You’ve come three times already.”

“Guess I’m just greedy like that,” Steve replies.

“Guess you are. I got no problem with that. This is about to be a wild ride, babe. Relax.”

Bucky kisses his neck, shoulder, cheek, everything he can reach as he slowly slides his metal index finger in up to the first knuckle. Then he stills. 

“Ain’t made of glass, you know,” Steve gasps, and Bucky obliges by sliding in to the second knuckle. He feels full, relaxed and happy, but unsure how in the hell the cock digging into his back will fit inside him. One finger feels so… overwhelming, just like the first time Bucky had touched him. Maybe it’s like that; maybe he can handle more easily. Maybe it’s a matter of patience, something Steve Rogers has never had in his entire life. 

Well, Bucky’s teaching him, and finally, it’s worth learning. But he always was a fast learner.

Another of Bucky’s fingers slides in shortly after, and Steve pushes his hips out, breathlessly asking for more. Bucky just shushes him and continues his soft, sweet kisses; Steve listens as his lover breathes in his scent and sighs. 

It takes Bucky ages to work Steve open; by the time he’s ready, Steve’s squirming again, trying to force himself back onto Bucky’s fingers, delirious with the need to feel his best friend inside of him. He’s whining and moaning and barely able to speak, drenched in sweat and come from before. Just an absolute filthy wreck of a man, and he still wants  _ more _ . 

Bucky swivels three fingers inside of him, hitting Steve’s prostate head-on, teasing just like the jerk he is. But finally, Bucky seems satisfied with the state of Steve’s body; he rolls Steve over so that they’re facing each other and lubes up his own angry red cock, hissing as he strokes it. Steve watches him with pupils that have been blown out for hours, taking in every gesture, every moment. He doesn’t want to forget this for as long as he lives. 

Bucky leans down to kiss him on the lips, soft and sweet, as he slowly slides his cock inside him. It’s like being filled with a rod of hot iron, a rod that his body is somehow making room for, fitting inside him with just a little stretch and burn and then  _ oh _ , Bucky’s all the way in, and Steve cries out and comes on Bucky’s cock for the fourth time today, his lover cursing the entire time.

“Jesus,” Bucky murmurs against his lips, obviously fighting the urge to move because Steve is so sensitive after his orgasm. “Stevie, you’re incredible. Everything about you.”

For some reason, that makes Steve blush - not the fact that Bucky’s hard cock is inside him, but just that little compliment is enough. 

“Hush, Barnes. I’m beginnin’ to think you’re a sap.”

“ _ You _ hush, punk. Let me know when I can move. I don’t want to hurt you.”

But sure enough, Steve is hardening between them once more; Bucky looks down and shakes his head, then back into Steve’s eyes. 

“Incredible,” he whispers again.

“Wouldja fuck me already?”

“Hey, hey. I’m trying to make love to you here. Just let me do my thing, alright?”

Steve thrusts his hips experimentally, and Bucky bites his bottom lip in retaliation. It devolves from there, becoming a contest to see who can break the other into pieces first. Bucky, with his superior position and more experience, wins, drilling Steve so hard he ends up breaking the bed. In no time at all, Steve can hardly breathe, can hardly do anything other than just lie there and take it like he’s Bucky’s little bitch. It’s perfectly _ them _ , exactly what they were made for, and Steve comes again with a guttural cry before Bucky’s even gotten to the edge. 

He’s sobbing and writhing now, too sensitive to continue and now officially soft, but Bucky lets him have it. Steve’s grip on Bucky’s shoulders eases; he’s unable to continue holding on for dear life, and is now entirely reliant on Bucky taking care of him. Bucky stills for a moment, grabbing Steve’s calves and lifting them over his shoulders, bending Steve almost in half, and that’s when Steve feels himself growing hard again, somehow, impossibly, and it’s painful, his balls are painful and his cockhead feels like it’s scratched by forty-grit sandpaper every time Bucky’s hand touches it, but he doesn’t fight. He lets Bucky take him, lets Bucky fuck him until he forgets his own name, and only then does his best friend allow himself release, cock pulsing into Steve just as Steve’s own vision whites out for the sixth and final time. 

Everything feels like floating in a cloud after that. He’s vaguely aware of Bucky washing him with a rag, Bucky wrapping him up and kissing him and holding him tightly, but it only registers subconsciously. It’s powerful, whatever this is; Bucky’d said it wasn’t just any sex that felt this way, and that must mean that there is something really special between the two of them - not that he needs to be told that, of course. There was always something special between Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers; everyone saw it. He could hit himself in the head with his shield for being so stupid he didn’t notice it before. 

Bucky sighs, still wrapped tightly around him. 

“I see you’re thinking too much. You must be back.”

“Huh?”

“... or maybe not.”

“Shut up, jerk,” Steve responds. 

“How was your trip?”

Steve can feel Bucky’s grin against his shoulder. Smug bastard. 

“It was… I don’t know. There aren’t words for something like that. Maybe that’s why I’ve never heard of it before.”

“No, Steve,” Bucky says quietly, all serious now. “That’s not something most people get to feel.”

“So it _ is _ special? Like, really special?”

“Somethin’ phenomenal, doll. Just like you.”

Steve eyes him sideways. “Did you just call me a  _ doll _ ?”

Bucky snorts. “You  _ are _ a doll. Look at you, skin so pristine… at least now that you’re not covered in come...”

“You’re a pain in my ass, Barnes.”

“Hopefully not too much of one. Are you alright?”

Steve finally fully opens his eyes and looks right into Bucky’s blue-grey ones. “It didn’t hurt at all,” he says, surprised.

“Yeah, you remember when you were pushin’ so hard to get my fingers deeper in your ass? And I kept telling you to slow down?”

“I… might remember something like that.”

“Uh-huh. That’s why.”

“Damn. Good thing you’ve got experience with this, because I would’ve rushed the shit outta that.”

“Had we gotten together back in the day, I bet we would’ve hurt each other a lot before we figured all that out.”

“Yeah. I don’t wanna know about how you got so experienced, do I?” It comes out more a statement than a question.

“No, pal, you really don’t. But that doesn’t matter anymore, because I’m here, you’re here, and that’s how things are gonna stay. Now, we need food. I don’t even wanna know how many calories we just burned.”

“ _ No _ ,” Steve groans, stretching the word out. “I don’t wanna move.”

Bucky sighs dramatically. “Guess I’ve gotta take care of your lazy ass, then.”

“Hey, that’s part of the deal, isn’t it? I’m so… floaty still.”

Bucky huffs a soft laugh. “Yeah, buddy. Play it up.”

Steve _ hmms _ . They lie together for a few minutes before Bucky really does get up to grab them some food, because as awesome as it is being by Steve’s side, they do need to eat. 

“Don’t worry, I’m comin’ back,” Bucky whispers when Steve whines at the loss of his heat, his weight in the bed. But by the time he gets back, Steve is out like a light.

And for the first time since 1945, his dreams are free of the howling winds of an Austrian winter.


	3. Steve and Bucky Do Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fulfills Column 3, Row 1 for my kink bingo card: cybersex.

“Goddamn, I miss you.”

“No shit. This is the worst.”

Steve and Bucky had never been split up for an assignment before, but Fury had insisted that this one was suited just to Bucky and Natasha. It was only supposed to be recon, two days at most, but had instead turned into a three-week long debacle. And given that the two men had done nothing but fuck since they’d gotten together - all over the apartment, all over the damn Tower, the Quinjet, everywhere they could think of - to Steve, it’s starting to feel like hell on Earth.

Or maybe Steve is being dramatic. Or childish. Probably both.

“Why are you pouting like that?”

“I am not pouting, Barnes. You shut your mouth before it catches flies.”

“I prefer it when it catches something a little sweeter, if you get my drift.”

Steve stares at the perfect Cupid’s bow of Bucky’s lips and hums in agreement.

He forces himself back to reality; this is no time to think of Bucky sucking his cock. “So Fury tells me it’ll just be another day? Maybe two?”

“Theoretically?”

“Okay, that’s not really helping.”

“What do you want, Steve? I can’t do anything other than what I’m doing. Wish they’d let me just assassinate the bastard; I’d be home by nightfall.”

Steve snorts. “Always going straight for the violence.”

“It’d get me home to you faster. And, hold up, wait a minute here. Did Steve Rogers just tell me I go for the violence too quickly? No way. No way in hell.”

“I didn’t say ‘too quickly.’ I said you go straight for it.”

“Pot, kettle, anyone?”

“Hey, doesn’t change the fact I’m right.”

Bucky sighs. “I just wanna get home, baby.”

Steve chuckles a little at the whining, but only a little. There’s no use in encouraging that kind of behavior. “I know. I want you to come home, too. I’ve got… a toy. That I want to, um... Use.”

He feels his skin flush bright red, and then impossibly redder as Bucky grins slow and wide. “That so?” he breathes.

“Uh, yeah. You’ll see when you get back.”

“Okay.” Bucky gets that sly look on his face, the one that spells T-R-O-U-B-L-E for everyone involved. Steve is reminded of the time Bucky took him on the Cyclone and he hurled everywhere afterward, including all over his best friend. Who’d one-hundred percent deserved it. “Say, Stevie, I’ve got an idea.”

And there it is. “Oh yeah? What’s that, Buck?”

“Well… Natalia is out gathering intel. She’s watching over some fundraiser tonight. Won’t be back for at least another hour.”

“And you’re telling me this because…?”

Bucky stares at him like he’s a dolt. “Because I’m alone, and you’re alone, and we’re watching each other over a screen.”

“Uh, okay?”

Steve thinks Bucky’s gonna climb through the vidcomm link and strangle him. “We could do that thing we did, remember? The other day?”

“You mean the… oh.  _ Oh _ .” 

And there goes the blush again. Damn his pale Irish skin.

Bucky laughs. “Yeah. Oh.”

“Well, why didn’t you just come out and say so?”

“Because it’s fun to watch you turn into a tomato.”

“Well, if you wanna do  _ that _ , you’re gonna see me blush from head to toe pretty soon.”

“Mmm,” Bucky practically purrs. “Don’t I know it.”

“Okay, I’m down to try it out, at least, but only because I’m desperate! And as long as you’re positive Natasha’s not gonna walk in.”

“As positive as I can be, Steve, jeez. I’m not puttin’ you on display, nosiree. You’re all  _ mine _ .”

Bucky growls the last word, and Steve nearly comes in his pants, which are feeling uncomfortably tight at this point. He should’ve taken care of himself before this call; there’s no way he’ll last more than a few minutes.

Bucky starts to strip, quickly and efficiently, but when Steve makes to do the same, he stops him. “Uh-uh. Slow. I wanna see you get into it.”

_ “Buck _ ,” he whines, and now it’s his turn to do that. Great. 

“Who’s in charge?” Bucky says in a gravelly, commanding voice.

“You are.”

“Damn straight. Now strip.”

Steve does so, removing his muscle shirt first, trying to go slow and be sensual and failing miserably. He doesn’t know how to do this whole stripper thing, damn Bucky. He closes his eyes and rubs his nipples, pretending it’s Bucky’s hands, Bucky’s mouth on them. That helps. 

Bucky moans as he watches Steve’s hand move down his stomach, down, down through the blond treasure trail to fiddle with the waistband of his pants. Steve pulls them down an inch… and stops. He opens one eye cautiously and sees he’s got Bucky rapt, awaiting whatever comes next with baited breath. Maybe he’s not as bad at this as he’d originally thought. He closes his eyes again and continues down, reaching into his boxers to stroke himself once, twice, then removing the hand. Then, he uses his nails to tease the pale skin of his torso. 

Eventually, Bucky can’t handle any more. “Okay, enough. Take ‘em off already, jeez.”

Steve cackles and does as Bucky says, exposing his by-now hard dick, gasping as the cool Brooklyn air hits it. Should’ve left the window closed for this. He hopes his neighbors aren’t in a listening mood tonight.

“There you are,” Bucky murmurs on the other side of the world, and Steve gets a chill that’s got nothing to do with the fall breeze. “Spread those legs for me, that’s it. That’s right. God, look at you, Stevie. You are somethin’ else.”

Steve does his best to look Bucky in the eye, but it’s hard. It’s always hard, mostly because Steve’s shy and (used to be) inexperienced. He also loves submitting to Bucky, and Bucky loves to spew filth out of that beautiful mouth of his. But this is even worse because Steve has nothing to hide behind. Bucky can’t bend him over, can’t smack his ass until he forgets his own name. Steve has to face this head-on. 

And his dick is absolutely _ flowing _ with precome at the thought. 

Bucky licks his lips when he notices. “Fuck, Steve. You’re lovin’ this, aren’t you, baby?”

“Yeah,” he murmurs. “Can I touch myself?”

“Not yet. Play with your nipples first.”

Steve watches Bucky as he does, feeling put-upon since Bucky gets to touch his cock any way he wants to. That’s just how it goes with them, though, and Steve can be patient. He’s learned the rewards are greater with patience. If Bucky’s taught him anything, he’s taught him that.

“Yeah, Stevie, squeeze ‘em, just like that. Lick your finger and rub it in circles, slower now. Slow. Feel it, really _ feel _ it. Now dig in, pretend it’s me biting you… yeah,  _ perfect _ …”

Steve loses himself in the voice, the one that makes him feel at home like nothing else in this century has. The one that makes him feel safe. Never could he have imagined doing something like this, putting himself on display like this, but hot  _ damn _ if it’s not turning him on like crazy, and it’s all because he finally feels like he’s _ home _ . His cock is aching and leaking between his legs, right onto his bedspread, but he pays it no mind, flying through the haze of Bucky’s sweet voice.

“Alright now, Steve, look at me. You with me, baby?” Steve nods. “Alright, you can touch yourself now, but no coming until I say. Got it?”

Steve moans and nods again, then grabs his neglected cock and strokes it nice and slow. Easy, even though he wants to dig in and let go. That’d be disastrous, of course - he’s been punished by Bucky a couple of times now, and it’s always harsh… and he loves it, so maybe ‘disastrous’ isn’t quite the right word. But he still wants to be good for Bucky; he’d stop himself from coming until Bucky got home if that’s what he wanted. The thought makes Steve gasp, and he realizes he’s fucking _ close, _ way too close for comfort. 

“Bucky…  _ fuck _ .”

“Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

Oh  _ no _ .

“I was thinking…” Steve has to slow down for this or he’ll go right over the edge. “I was thinking that I’d be good for you if you wanted me to. Not come, not touch myself until you came home…” He lets out a long, low moan. Why is that so fucking  _ hot _ ?

“Mmm. I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

“Next time? No, we can’t be kept apart like this again.”

Bucky’s eyes soften and his face crinkles up, amused. “Steve. You know the jobs we have. It’s not that simple.”

“Mood. Killer.”

“Hey, you’re the one that brought it up.”

“ _ You _ brought it up,” he says, pointing to the _ it  _ in question. “Now you’ve gotta take care of it.”

Bucky groans at the pun. “If it gets you to shut up. Lie back and let me talk you through it. Just close your eyes, baby, and listen, okay? Good. Perfect. You’re so perfect for me, gonna do you right, Steve, always. Gonna make you feel so good, okay? Just close your eyes and listen. You talked about me punishin’ you the other day, you remember?”

Steve makes an embarrassingly high-pitched noise at that. Of course, he remembers. 

“Maybe I’ll come home some day and find out you’ve gotten off without me, without permission, and I’ll have to discipline you. Would you like that, Stevie? Hmm?”

That’s his cue to answer, but he can barely make sounds now, let alone words. His sole focus is Bucky’s soothing voice and the knowledge that he’s on display; any more thoughts will constitute sensory overload. 

But yes, he’d like that. Would love it, even.

Bucky’s own breaths start to come in little gasps, barely there but noticeable to someone with the knowledge and super soldier hearing. Steve knows without seeing that Bucky is fucking his fist in earnest now, oh-so-close to the edge but wanting to get Steve off with him. 

Bucky’s kind like that.

Sometimes.

“Alright, baby, I’m gonna come home and belt you. ‘Til you’re black and blue, ‘til those bruises stay with you for a few days. You want it that deep, Steve? Deep enough to feel for days after?”

The heat starts to pool at the base of his spine. He’s so  _ close _ . 

“Yeah, Buck, yeah… will you… please… may I…”

“Just a minute, sweetheart,” Bucky pants, almost too far gone himself now. “I’m thinkin’ about pullin’ those uniform pants off of you, smellin’ the sweat of a long day in the field,  _ fuck _ , the way you smell gets me so hot, Steve, if only you knew… pull ‘em off, throw you over my knee and just rip into you… fuck, gonna come, Steve, come with me, baby…”

Steve draws a breath and flies over the edge, listening as Bucky does the same. It’s intense - maybe not as intense as it is when Bucky’s been edging him or rubbing his sensitive nipples for an hour, but damn good all the same. And the afterglow is like dropping into a calm, refreshing pool. He’s boneless by the time it’s over, breathing deeply to slow his racing heart. 

After a few moments, Bucky chuckles. 

“What?” Steve asks.

“Nothing. Just like lookin’ at you all fucked out like this.”

Steve opens his eyes and looks at Bucky’s pretty face; he’s just as gorgeous. “Yeah, pretty spectacular, ain’t it?”

“I’d throw a pillow at you if I could right now.”

“But you can’t.” He sticks out his tongue.

“Oh, you’re gettin’ it when I get home - oh, shit.”

“Shit?”

“Yeah, uh… hi?”

“Bucky, what’s going on?”

In response, Natasha comes on screen. Steve immediately tries to hide the evidence of what’s been going on, but there’s no use - Bucky’s right there next to her, naked and covered in come. 

Steve tries anyway. “Hey, we were just uh, learning some things about… you know…”

Nat raises an eyebrow. “Learning. You were learning, alright.”

He groans and puts his head in his hands, then belatedly realizes that his cock is still uncovered. He tries to cover up his sensitive bits, but fails miserably. Nat laughs. 

“Okay, well, Steve, I’ll be home in a few days. We can catch up then,” Bucky says, scrambling hilariously.

Steve huffs a despairing laugh. “Yeah, we can.”

“K. I love you!”

“Love you too, ya jerk.”

Before the line goes silent, he hears Natasha mutter under her breath, “Idiots.”

Ten seconds later, his neighbors start to cheer. He’s not sure, but he thinks he hears  _ Go, Cap, go! _ and  _ get you some, Rogers! _

Yeah, he’s blaming this all on Bucky. Shoulda never listened to him in the first place.

  
  



	4. Steve Gets in Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finallly comes home. Steve's got a little explaining to do.
> 
> This fills Column 3, Row 4 for my kink bingo card: Domestic discipline.

Bucky’s back two days later. Two long, horrible days in which Steve runs himself ragged. He’d known that starting a relationship with Bucky would entail a love affair not unlike those in fairytales - they’re ninety-nine and ninety-eight, respectively, and have been in love with each other since before they knew what love meant. Some people might call it star-crossed, but that’s not how Steve looks at it. 

It’s romantic, see. An epic romance, a ‘tour-de-force,’ as they might say.

Or maybe he’s just in a silly mood. 

Steve is all over Bucky when he gets in the door - poor Bucky doesn’t even have time to set down his bags before Steve is in his arms, wrapping his legs around him and forcing Bucky to hold on tight. 

Bucky smiles softly. “Missed me, huh?”

“Always,” Steve says, and kisses him. It’s unexpectedly slow, but Steve wants to really get a good taste, savor the sensation and the flavor and the pure  _ Buckiness _ of the thing. They kiss until they’re out of breath, then Bucky pulls back and says “Hey.”

“Hey,” Steve says, shy all of a sudden.

“I’m gonna put you down, and then we’re gonna go take a shower.” Steve perks up at that, but Bucky holds up a finger to say  _ I’m not done yet. _ “Then I’m going to punish you.”

Steve’s eyes widen; he can feel his pupils swelling up at the thought, the promise. 

“What’d I do?” he breathes.

“I don’t know… does jumping out of a plane without a parachute… twice… sound familiar to you?”

Steve chuckles. “It might.”

“Good. Then you know why I’m punishing you.” He gently extricates himself from Steve. “Now go. Get the shower ready.”

Steve quickly responds, practically bouncing on his giant clown feet. He laughs at the description. It’s what Bucky’s always called ‘em, even when he was a bony, asthmatic kid. He turns the dial all the way up. The shower at the Tower gets so hot, the entire room steams. Steve likes to make it that way before he turns it down to a non-boiling temperature. The steam kind of makes him feel like a… princess awaiting her prince, except for the whole penis thing. Not that he cares; he’s  _ definitely  _ Bucky’s princess. Gets called ‘beautiful’ and everything.

Bucky walks in and coughs. “Do you always have to have the steam so thick in here?”

“Aww, c’mon, it’s romantic.”

“Steam? Really, Rogers?”

“Just get in with me, will ya?”

“You’re so mouthy. I need to punish you for that, too, don’t I?”

“You know it’s not really a punishment. Speaking of, what are you gonna do to me?” The princess analogy is out the window; now he’s like an excited puppy. All that’s left is for him to pee by accident. He snorts.

“You think somethin’ is funny? Maybe I’ll make it hard on you.”

“Nah. I was just thinking about how adorable I am.”

Bucky laughs, a big, joyous thing that makes Steve smile wide every single time. “You are that,” he admits.

“Okay, so are you getting in or what?”

“Will ya let a guy take his clothes off? Jeez.”

“Jerk.”

“You’re adding to your list of things you need punished for. You know that, right?”

“... Maybe.”

Bucky finally steps into the damn shower, looking worn out and unimaginably happy at the same time. He immediately pushes Steve up against the wall and ever-so-gently wraps his metal hand around Steve’s throat, keeping him in place. Bucky breathes against his lips, teasing a kiss. Steve whines, needy, and Bucky chuckles.

Fuck, it’s good like this. It’s  _ so _ good, losing control, letting Bucky take over, letting him take care of everything. The tension seeps out of Steve with the shower water, flushing down the drain. Bucky watches him closely, smiling a little when Steve’s finally boneless and unresisting. Then he lets go of his throat and goes in for the kiss. It’s filthy this time, all tongue and teeth and zero finesse, for all that the two of them know how to kiss each other like they have a PhD in the subject. It’s an expression of hunger, of too long apart. 

They only pull away when they have to breathe. “God, I’m gonna tear you apart,” Bucky whispers against Steve’s lips. Steve mewls embarrassingly. “Gonna fuck you through the goddamn wall, Stevie. Make you come over and over and over again.”

That reminds Steve of his little toy, but this sounds too damn good to pass up. He needs Bucky, needs to come for him, all around him, needs to milk him dry. Has needed it for days. The other thing can wait.

Bucky’s perfect mouth keeps spewing filth. “You’re not gonna be able to walk when I’m done with you. The entire team’s gonna know just what I did to you. You won’t be able to meet anyone’s eyes for a week.”

“I can never walk when you’re done with me anyway, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“Oh, I noticed.”

Steve hums and closes his eyes as Bucky gets down on his knees. He takes Steve into his mouth, slowly sinking down on his cock, and it’s heavenly - fuck, Steve’s missed this so much. 

“Buck… Jesus. I’m not gonna…”

Bucky pulls back, mouth making an obscene popping sound. “Do it, then. Told ya I wanna make you shoot, darlin’. Come for me. Can you do that?”

Steve sighs and nods, unable to speak. He keeps his eyes closed and leans his head back against the shower wall, placing his hands flat against it as well. He’s not sure he’d be able to keep standing otherwise.

Bucky sucks him like a professional. They know each other so well already, so he uses every trick in the book to get Steve to the edge and over in less than a minute. Steve’s bent over and panting by the end, swearing a blue streak at the suddenness of it, the intensity. It’s the best blowjob he’s gotten yet. Bucky gives him that patented Bucky Barnes grin.  _ The Panty Dropper, _ Steve calls it. 

“Before you get my cock, I gotta give you your punishment, baby. You want that?”

Steve, still gasping for air, nods. Vigorously. Yes, he wants it.  _ Hell  _ yes, he wants it.

“Then get on your knees and get me clean, darlin’. Then we’ll take this to the bedroom.”

Steve treats him like a piece of precious porcelain, cleaning the dust and grime off of him, happy as a clam and silently thanking Bucky for waiting until he got back to the suite to shower, instead of using the facility showers. He probably knew how eager Steve would be. 

When it comes to their sex life, Steve’s pretty damn predictable in that he always wants it. Any and every way he can get it. Ninety-eight years was a long time to stay a virgin, and he’s got a lot of lost time to make up for. 

Bucky picks him up and carries him - Steve’s a princess again - and dumps him on the bed, smiling at how carefree and silly Steve is. Steve sits up on his elbows, letting his knees fall to the sides so Bucky can see all of him. He blushes because he can’t help himself, but that doesn’t stop him. 

“I always loved you,” he tells Bucky.

“Yeah, I know. What brought that on?”

“I don’t know. Just wanted you to know, I guess.”

“Goodness, you really did miss me, didn’t you, punk? Seems a shame to have to punish you after all that.”

“Buck,” Steve whines. “C’mon, punish me. I totally deserve it.”

Bucky laughs again. God, Steve loves that sound. “Yeah, you do. Both the serious kind and the fake kind.” He gets on the bed and sits next to Steve, then pats his naked lap. “Over my knee.”

Steve looks at him incredulously. “Over your knee?”

“You questioning me? You’re earning more spankings, you know.”

Sudden understanding hits Steve then. “You always wanted to do this, didn’t you. Ever since you saw my ma spankin’ me. Ya wanted it. Didn’t cha?”

“You’re adorable when you go all Brooklyn on me. Now get your ass over here so I can spank it.”

“Yes, sir, Sergeant, sir.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and mutters _ one more _ under his breath as Steve gets into position. 

“I want you to count, and I want you to wonder the entire time what each smack is for. Here’s a hint: I’m starting with the small stuff. We’ll get to the big stuff later.”

Steve moves his head to the side so that he can see Bucky, getting comfortable. “God, I hope so.”

Bucky smacks him. 

“One,” he moans. “Jesus, Buck, you could warn a guy.”

“Shut your mouth and count,” Bucky says, but there’s no heat behind it. He’s obviously amused. As he should be, Steve thinks, because he’s funny. At least when Bucky is around, he is. They’re like little kids when they’re together. 

Well, almost like little kids. Kids never enjoy this particular activity.

“Two,” he says dutifully when Bucky hits him again. 

“Good boy,” Bucky says softly, and continues.

He gets into a rhythm, hitting Steve’s perfect ass and occasionally smacking his thighs; Steve gets lost in it, the sting and the warmth as his ass heats up, blood vessels opening at the insult. He hopes that Bucky will leave marks that he’ll feel tomorrow; sometimes if Bucky fucks him hard enough, Steve can feel it for about twenty-four hours. And Bucky probably knows that, because Steve is - as he’s said - predictable. At least when it comes to this particular activity. 

Bucky works him up slowly, making sure that Steve is more than ready every time he ratchets up the intensity. Steve loses count around forty, lost in the buzz of subspace and the soft warmth radiating from his ass and thighs. Bucky keeps smacking him, putting real effort into it now, but waiting a long time between hits, letting Steve ride the high and come back to Earth a little, prolonging the experience. 

“More,” Steve gasps when Bucky stalls out.

“What number are we on, Stevie?”

“Fifty… three?”

Bucky shakes his head. “Not even close, big guy. I gotta watch out for you, you know. But I do have an idea. Here, on your stomach. There you go.”

Steve is manhandled - it’s so fucking hot that his partner is capable of doing that! - so that he’s facedown on the bed. He makes a noise of discontent when Bucky starts walking toward the doorway.

“Would you relax? I’m coming right back. Give me like two seconds.”

Steve waits two seconds. “They’re up!”

“Fuck you, Rogers!” Bucky yells from the kitchen.

“Wish you would,” he mutters under his breath.

Steve watches with wide eyes as Bucky comes back carrying a cup of ice and a bottle of aloe vera gel. “I know you don’t technically need this, but you’re pretty bruised up right now and I wanted you to have a break before I do any more, okay?”

Steve grins and sticks his ass out in anticipation. “You’re gonna do more? Really?”

“You are unbelievable, you know that? How’d you go nearly a century without gettin’ laid, you damn horndog?”

“Well, I did spend seventy years of it frozen,” Steve replies drily.

“I did, too, give or take a few years, but I got laid plenty.” Bucky soothes the ice along Steve’s skin as he talks. Goosebumps rise and Steve shivers; it feels like heaven on his hot, aching butt and thighs. 

“Most of those years, I was less than half what I am now.”

Bucky swats him and then winces, as if remembering that he’s supposed to be calming Steve down, not riling him up again. “Don’t you ever say that. You’ve never been anything less than what you are.”

Steve rolls his eyes and scoffs. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Bucky finishes with the ice and pulls out the lotion. It’s even cooler on Steve’s skin, and he sighs, pleased and content if not fully sated. His cock lies heavy between his legs, no longer hard but on standby for the next act. They’re quiet for a bit, comfortable in the silence between them. Steve closes his eyes and focuses on the unique blend of discomfort and pleasure he’s experiencing. Eventually, Bucky stops and lies down next to him on the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asks, opening an eye.

“... Lying down with you?”

“I was promised more.”

Bucky rolls his eyes fondly. “Jesus, you’re greedy.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“We’re not doing this.”

Steve sticks his tongue out. Bucky reaches around to smack his ass.

“Ha! I won.”

Bucky gives a long-suffering sigh. “I was going to let you heal a little bit before I got going again, but you just can’t help yourself, can you?” He grabs Steve by the hair, forcing him to arch his back. Steve immediately tenses and a groan escapes him. 

“No, sir, Sergeant, sir. I cannot.” 

“Very well. Maybe this time, it’ll take something more than just my hand. I need some equipment.”

“Can I get the metal hand?” Steve asks, and suddenly the excited puppy metaphor is back.

“Jesus Christ, Steve. Even in the bedroom, you have no sense of self-preservation, do you?”

“Well, it can’t be any worse than… a belt? A whip? Right?”

Bucky maneuvers himself so that he’s hanging over Steve, who is still face-down. He very, very carefully slaps Steve’s ass with his left hand.

Steve’s eyes go comically wide. “Holy shit,” he hisses.

“You’ve been punched by the thing, Rogers. Surely you know what it’s capable of.”

“Stings like a bitch!”

Bucky smirks. “Backin’ down from a fight, Stevie?”

“That ain’t a fight, Buck, that’s a slaughter.”

Bucky is startled into laughter. Steve smiles and closes his eyes again. He’s not one to run from a challenge, no, but that metal arm is a helluva thing. Even he knows when he’s beat.

“I’ll be right back,” Bucky says as he leans in to kiss behind Steve’s ear. 

“Mmm,” Steve hums in return. “Gonna tell me what you’re bringin’ me?”

“Nope. Want it to be a surprise? I can bring a blindfold, too.”

Steve opens an eye again. “What, you don’t trust me not to look?”

Bucky gives him the hairy eyeball. “I might’ve forgotten a lot of things, but you cheatin’ at hide-and-seek as a kid is not one of them. No, I don’t trust you.”

That’s fair. “Blindfold, then!” 

Bucky chuckles and shakes his head. “I love you, you damn punk.”

“Same here, you damn jerk.”

The seconds pass in slow, languid circles; time loses all meaning as Steve awaits his prince’s return - he really needs to decide on a metaphor and stick with it - and he’s half asleep by the time Bucky comes back. He makes a low, contented noise when Bucky slips on the blindfold, never even opening his eyes. The darkness over his eyes only deepens Steve’s soporific state. 

“Steve, if you’re not in there, I’m not spankin’ you anymore.”

Steve huffs a laugh. “Why not?” he asks lazily.

“Because, you dolt, I ain’t into people when they’re asleep. No offense, but not even you.”

Steve whines. “But I thought I was your best guy.”

Bucky gives him a warning smack with his flesh hand. “Shut up and get on your hands and knees.”

Steve obeys with only a little bit of reluctance. He’s so soft and happy now that Bucky’s back home that a part of him doesn’t want to move any more, but there’s also the unspoken promise in Bucky’s words, his tone. If Steve’s a good boy, he might get more than he bargained for. And that is and has always been Steve’s goal in life. The Avengers - and Bucky - are quick to remind him. Often. 

A sharp intake of breath sounds behind him when he gets into position, arching his back and pushing out his aching ass for Bucky’s inspection. His cock is heavy, too, waking up for the festivities once more. This time, Steve knows, Bucky’s not going to leave him hanging. As soon as his punishment’s over, Bucky’s going to plow him into next fucking week.  _ That’s _ what that sharp inhale meant: Bucky’s ready to _ go _ .

“Steve, you should see yourself,” Bucky whispers behind him, voice filled with something like awe. “This is… ridiculous. I don’t know how I’m gonna manage this without shooting off like a rocket!” He laughs in disbelief.

“C’mon, Buck, it ain’t that good.”

_ Thwack!  _

“Ow! What the hell was that?”

“Ain’t tellin’ you. Now shut up, get your face down in the pillow, and take it like the good boy I know you can be.”

Steve breathes deeply and keeps his eyes closed despite the blindfold. “I’m ready for you, baby.”

“You’d better be.” 

Bucky spanks him again. Steve wants to guess what the implement is before he runs out of brain cells he can devote to the task, but he’s honestly got no idea. It doesn’t make noise through the air - he has no idea when he’s about to get hit, can’t anticipate, which makes it an even more delicious punishment. It doesn’t feel like a belt or crop, doesn’t have the give associated with those tools… feels a little like a very tiny paddle, perhaps, like Bucky’d gone and picked out the world’s smallest, most adorable one just for him.

He giggles, already feeling the buzz, and knows that Bucky is shaking his head in exasperation behind him. Giggling through a punishment is a definite no-no; he takes a breath and tries to be all  _ dead serious _ about it, but can’t help the grin that stays stuck to his face. It feels so damn _ good _ to let go like this, and to finally have his Bucky home. 

Bucky works him up again, slow and steady, this time using… whatever it is that he’s using. Steve’s ass is sore, despite the healing factor, even when they get started again, so he knows that he’ll be a mess tomorrow. He’ll probably barely be able to sit down, especially considering how hard Bucky’s hitting him. The knowledge makes him arch more, push his ass out even higher for his best friend to mark up. Offering himself. Steve hopes he’s sore enough that he won’t be able to hide it from the team. 

“Steve… Jesus, you’re a slut for this,” Bucky mutters as Steve wiggles and dances and makes little _ unh unh unh _ sounds with every strike. Steve is too preoccupied with the sensations zinging up and down his spine and tingling through his skin to respond. He’s pretty sure he’s drooling onto his own pillow, in fact, but can’t be bothered to care right now because of Bucky and the absolutely sinful things he’s doing to Steve’s bare ass and thighs. 

After an indeterminable amount of time, which has once again gone all lazy and syrupy, Bucky starts really wailing on him, putting some serious effort into every slap. Then suddenly it’s too much, overwhelming, the wave rising and crashing over his head, drowning him.

“Buck,” Steve whimpers, gasps, desperate and lost.

“Yeah, Steve. This is for not watchin’ over yourself. I gotta hear about it every time I go out with the other Avengers, you know that?” Bucky’s voice sounds wrecked as fuck; Steve’s not sure if it’s from grief or arousal. Probably a mix. “You need to let people watch your back, you hear me? The team’s here for you, Stevie, and we love you and don’t want you to get hurt. I couldn’t bear seeing you get hurt.”

Steve’s sobbing and snotting all over the place and it feels so  _ amazing _ , so  _ cathartic  _ to cry like this, to let Bucky take it out on him like this. He’s a mess and Bucky’s a mess behind him, and god, he just needs him. It’s that simple.

“Buck,” he gasps again. “Buck. Please.”

“Yeah, Stevie. I got you.”

For some reason, Steve sobs even harder when Bucky stops smacking him; Bucky grabs him and manhandles him so that Steve is sitting on his lap. Bucky wipes the snot and tears from his face and then leans in for a chaste, tear-salted kiss. 

“You okay?” he whispers against Steve’s lips, and yeah, of course Steve’s okay. How can he not be okay when he has Bucky like this?

“So good, Buck. Need you.” 

“I can tell,” Bucky says. “I hope you know I need you just as much.” 

Steve can’t see anything since he’s still wearing the blindfold, but he can feel Bucky underneath him, quivering with desire and need and yes, leftover fear of losing Steve. It’s one of the most intense moments of Steve’s life. 

“Bucky,” he begs, a little wilder now. “Please.” He doesn’t want this moment to end, the two of them suspended over some chasm of shared understanding, peering into something they’re only just getting a chance to see, but he needs. God, how he  _ needs _ .

“Told you I got you, didn’t I?” Bucky asks, and reaches over to the nightstand to grab the lubrication. 

He gets Steve ready quickly, both of them unable to hold back much longer. When Bucky slides into Steve, it’s like he’s finally home, and Steve breathes a sigh of relief. He leans his head forward, against Bucky’s shoulder, and just focuses on the sensation, the very fact of Bucky inside him, here and now in this moment. 

Steve’s ass and thighs burn, beaten red and purple as they have been, but he bounces on Bucky’s dick like a good boy anyway, wanting to repay the pleasure he’s gotten tonight. Wanting to repay the rest of it, too - the catharsis, the deep relief of homecoming. He grinds down and swivels his hips, throwing his head back and gasping, smirking when he hears Bucky do the same. Bucky lets him work, even though he’s gotta be wanting to take over by now. That’s how Bucky gets when it’s gone on this long, at least most of the time. 

Bucky’s quiet tonight, though, allowing Steve to take the lead, He just bites and sucks a trail of kisses and marks up and down Steve’s jaw as they grind. Steve loses himself completely in the sweetness of it, grabs onto Bucky’s shoulders and forgets the existence of everything but where the two of them - soldiers, best friends, soulmates - are joined. 

Two minutes, two hours - Steve’s got no idea how long it takes before he feels the orgasm building deep in his belly.  “I’m close, Buck,” he whispers. “Wanna see you.”

The blindfold is immediately pulled from his eyes. He blinks into the bright light, stilling his hips as his eyes adjust. The first thing he sees is Bucky’s blue-grey eyes right in front of him, so gorgeous it should be outright fucking illegal, and damn. Bucky looks fucked-out, sweaty, hair in disarray, and desperate to come. Waiting for Steve so they can do it together. 

“Yeah, Stevie,” he says, voice blown just like his eyes. “Come all over me. Mark me up. Make me yours.”

“You _ are _ mine. Just like I’m yours,” Steve says, and wrenches his hips one, two, three more times before he comes all over Bucky’s chest and abdomen. He whines his way through it, noises that would’ve embarrassed him months ago. Their relatively new relationship has taught him a lot about himself, including that he is, indeed, a slut for Bucky, and completely unrepentant about it. Bucky quickly follows him over the edge, spewing hot inside of him. 

Steve’s a hot, sweaty mess when Bucky finally pulls out his softening cock. He grimaces at the sensation but allows Bucky to manipulate him into the position he wants - on his side, with Bucky’s arms and legs surrounding him, grounding him in the here and now. Possessed. Marked up and dripping between his thighs.

And sticky. So, so sticky.

“We should probably shower again,” he says once he’s completely back to the present. “And clean the sheets, Jesus.”

Bucky chuckles, breath tickling the back of Steve’s neck. “Yeah, I know, I just don’t wanna let go of you.”

“You never do.”

“Can’t blame a guy.”

“I guess.” Steve pauses, trying to think of the right way to say what he needs to say. “Listen, I, ah… I want to apologize.”

Bucky makes a sound of surprise. “For what?”

“Rushing into everything like a loon. I mean, it’s part of what makes me good at my job, but it’s also risky, and I know you guys worry about me. So… thanks.”

Bucky breathes deeply and kisses Steve’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you just apologized for that. Steve Rogers, apologizin’ for shenanigans. Never thought I’d see the day.”

“And you never will again, especially if you keep talkin’ like that.”

“Right.” Bucky squeezes him even more tightly, skin sticking together like the world’s most uncomfortable glue. “We get it, though. You are who you are, Steve. And I fell in love with that exasperating little punk a long time ago.”

“But I could be more careful. And I’m gonna try. Calculated risks, isn’t that what you told me back during the war? ‘ _ Calculated _ risks, Stevie, you’re not invincible, damn you!’ Holy hell, you tore me a new one that night.”

“You punched a tank, Steve.”

“And you took that little French girl out that night and I didn’t see you until breakfast,” Steve says pointedly.

“Hey, I had to get the frustration out of my system.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Besides, you know full well if I could’ve been in your tent that night, I wouldn’t have gone anywhere else.”

Steve turns in Bucky’s arms, grimacing at the feeling of the sweat and come crusting all over his body. “I love you,” he says against Bucky’s lips, and leans in for a sweet, chaste kiss. “Thank you for my… punishment. Both the fake one and the real one.”

The smile Bucky gives him afterward is blinding. “Thanks for takin’ it for me, doll.” He reaches up and runs metal fingers through Steve’s blond strands. “I love you, too. You got pretty far out there today. You sure you’re completely with me now?”

“It’s not like we’ve got anywhere else to be today. Let’s just stay in and defile the bed a little more.”

Bucky grins, wide and free. Fuck, Steve’s so happy he’s home. “I look forward to figuring out more ways I can punish you, you little shit.”

Steve groans as he forces himself into a sitting position. “Jeez, give me a day to heal, would ya, baby?”

“Only if you’re good,” Bucky tells him as he pushes him up and toward the bathroom.

“Oh, I’m  _ good. _ ”

Bucky smacks his ass before remembering what they’ve just gotten finished doing and apologizes profusely, but Steve merely shrugs and pulls Bucky into the warm spray.

“I’m a big boy, I can take it,” he murmurs, and Bucky laughs. 

“Yeah, you are that.”

They don’t leave the suite for a full twenty-four hours. 

The next day, when Steve sits oh-so-gingerly on the couch for movie night, Nat gives him a knowing smirk and mutters, “idiots” in a voice so fond it makes Steve grin at her despite the flush high on his cheekbones. They  _ definitely _ have to do this again.


	5. Steve and His New Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fulfills Column 3, Row 2 for my kink bingo card: cock ring.
> 
> Thanks to [NurseDarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile) for beta duties!

Several days later, Steve is sitting in bed reading a book when Bucky waltzes in, looking like the smug jackass he is. He’s got that look on his face, the one that means he’s got a Fundamentally Bad Idea. Steve gives him a worried look, knowing from experience just how this is about to go.

“What?” he asks, already exasperated.

Bucky approaches him and plants a kiss to the crown of his head. He reaches out and pulls Bucky close. 

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Steve looks up at Bucky’s face, resting his chin on his flat stomach. “Don’t bullshit me, Barnes. I been playin’ this game with you for a century now.”

“I’m certain I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Steve rucks up his shirt and bites him. 

“Ow! You little shit,” Bucky says fondly.

“What?” Steve repeats. “What’s your big idea this time?”

Bucky rolls his eyes and sits on the bed, making Steve scoot over so he can sit next to him. “Okay. So I had an idea.”

“Yeah, I know,” Steve replies dryly. “We just went over this. Get on with it.”

“Pushy! Jesus, didn’t I just punish you?”

A shiver goes through Steve’s body at the memory. Yes, indeed, Bucky had just punished him. 

“I swear to god, Barnes-”

“Okay, okay! Okay.”

“... okay.”

“Yeah. So I found out your little secret. You dirty dog.”

“Secret?”

“Yeah. The thing you stashed under my bed and forgot about.”

Oh. Oh. _ That _ . Steve blushes scarlet all the way down his body. He had forgotten about it, since Bucky had come home and rocked his world in a completely different way than he’d had in mind. Now, though…

Bucky hums and bumps his shoulder. “Yeah. Didn’t know you were into toys, Rogers.”

If it’s possible, Steve’s skin turns an even darker shade of red. “Yeah, well… I’ve never tried anything like that before, and I’ve read that it can be a lot of fun. So. Yeah.” He clears his throat, unable to meet Bucky’s eyes.

“Why didn’t you say anything, darling?”

“Because you were too busy rockin’ my world,” Steve answers truthfully. “You know how I get.”

“Yeah. Which brings me to the idea.”

“Uh-huh.”

“It’s gonna be legendary, Steve.” Bucky’s voice drops an octave and he leans in to breathe hot into Steve’s ear, and Steve thinks that maybe introducing him to How I Met Your Mother was a bad idea. “I’m gonna get you all worked up, put that thing on you, and then take you out to the common area for movie night.” He bites Steve’s earlobe, eliciting a gasp.

Steve hates to admit it, because there’s no way in hell Bucky’s doing that to him, but his body takes immediate interest in the idea. He groans. “No way, Buck. Nuh-uh.”

“Aww, c’mon,” Bucky whines, and Steve swats him playfully. “At least think about it?”

Steve rolls his eyes but leans in to give Bucky a chaste kiss. “I’ll think about it, you damn loon.”

And as Bucky pumps his fist and then grabs Steve’s head for a much deeper, much less safe-for-work kiss, Steve knows it’s unlikely he’ll be able to say no to Bucky for very long. His best friend’s got him wrapped around his little finger, and always has.

It’s three nights later - movie night, though Steve will remember that too late - and they’re necking on the couch like horny teenagers. Bucky’s got Steve pinned, arms raised above his head, chin up to expose his neck for Bucky’s surprisingly sharp teeth. He nips and then sucks on Steve’s neck, making a little chain of red marks that will fade within the hour. Oh, how Steve wishes they’d stick for just a little longer, a day at the very least, so that everybody could see just who it is that owns him, and how much. 

Not that they don’t already know, especially after Natasha’s revealed every little secret she could get her grubby little spy hands on. She acts like she’s not at all interested in their shenanigans, but Steve’s pretty sure that she’s got a little bit of a voyeur in her.

Bucky practically rips Steve’s shirt off and works his way down his body, kissing and licking and sucking randomly all over his torso, occasionally stopping to work over a nipple and make Steve arch off the couch. Bucky’s removed his metal arm from around Steve’s wrists, but Steve keeps them there like a good boy would do, because he  _ is _ Bucky’s good boy, wants to  _ always _ be his good boy. Bucky shows his appreciation by using his mouth on Steve until he feels like he’s going to fall into tiny little pieces.

“Buck... “ he pants, already almost undone. “How are you so good at this?”

Bucky lets out an evil chuckle. “Dunno, babe,” he breathes into Steve’s belly button, making Steve shiver. “Maybe I was just meant for you.”

And  _ ugh _ , if it doesn’t just drive him up the wall every time Bucky says something like that, the sap. It’s sweet and hot and all the flavors in between, and suddenly, Steve needs him  _ now _ .

“Bucky, I need-”

“Shh, baby,” he keeps whispering into the smooth skin of Steve’s abdomen. “I know exactly what you need.”

Steve gasps for breath as Bucky finally undoes one of the buttons on his too-tight jeans. Steve breathes a sigh of relief once his cock is in Bucky’s more-than-capable hands. 

But he doesn’t do what Steve wants -  _ needs _ \- him to do. No, Bucky teases him, giving his cock barely-there kitten licks up and down the shaft, suckling softly on the head, nowhere near enough the amount of sensation Steve needs. Steve groans and tries to thrust up into Bucky’s face, but Bucky’s implacable metal arm holds him down by his hip. 

“No, baby,  _ shh _ , just relax, let me take care of you…”

Steve growls and tries once more to get some more sensation, failing miserably. He’s sweating a little now with the need to be inside Bucky, or to have Bucky inside him in some way. 

“You’re not doing a very good job of taking care of me, Barnes,” he whines with more than a little frustration.

“Now why would you say that? Like I don’t know how to make my best guy yell my name in bed?” Bucky asks, frowning back up at him and giving him the Panty-Dropper Stare.

“Goddammit, Buck, stop teasing me!”

“I will if you say  _ red _ , babe. But otherwise…” 

Bucky bends down to continue teasing Steve’s sensitive dick. As he does so, he reaches into his pocket to pull out the cock ring Steve had hidden underneath his bed and dangles it in front of Steve’s face, never once losing focus on his job. Steve groans, long and loud, as his cock jumps, smearing precome onto Bucky’s cheek, which just makes him snicker. 

“Fuck, Bucky, are you serious?”

“‘Course I am,” Bucky says, stretching atop Steve’s muscular body once more. “C’mon, you’ll love it,” he pleads.

Steve kisses him, then ruts up against him, eyes rolling back after finally - finally! - getting a little bit of friction. Bucky starts biting up his neck once more. 

“I know you want to, Stevie,” he whispers into Steve’s ear, seductive as all hell and using the Panty-Dropper voice to match his face. Then he bites Steve’s earlobe  _ hard _ , sending a shock of painful pleasure down Steve’s spine. 

Steve makes an embarrassingly needy noise and ruts up against Bucky some more, but Bucky pulls back this time and sits up, straddling Steve at the knees. Steve gives him a desperate look, putting every ounce of  _ sad puppy _ into his sky blue eyes. 

“At least let me come first.”

Bucky purses his lips as though pondering this. “I could, but… nah. Wouldn’t want you getting too comfortable during the movie.” He winks down at Steve and pulls the cock ring over his fingers, giving Steve a questioning look. Steve nods, pretending to be miserable but secretly (or not-so-secretly) enjoying this little play. 

“You’re evil, Buck,” he says, as Bucky slips the ring down to the base of his cock, fitting it there nice and snug.

Bucky cackles. “You knew that when you fell in love with me, punk.” He helps Steve sit up and hands him his jeans from the floor. 

Steve sighs as he gets back into his them, wincing as his sensitive dick rubs against the inside of the zipper. “Yeah, the things I do for you.”

Bucky smooches him on the cheek before leading him from the apartment and toward the common room. “You know you love it.”

And Steve does. There’s no denying that.

It’s torture, the whole thing. 

Bucky lets Steve lie across the couch, giving a dirty look to Clint, who pouts at not getting the seat he wanted - not that there aren’t plenty to go around. Steve puts his feet in Bucky’s lap and settles in as well as he can, content and excited with the ring keeping his cock hard. But it’s also ridiculous and a little humiliating, even though nobody knows. At least Bucky hands him the blanket with a smirk; it wouldn’t do to have the entire team notice his hard-on. The jeans don’t leave much to the imagination, and he’s not a small boy.

He tries his best to concentrate on the conversation, hoping they’ll start the movie soon so they can get this over with. But Natasha, ever observant, notices right away that Steve is slightly less-than-comfortable. 

“Hey, Steve,” she says, getting comfortable with her popcorn in the armchair nearest the couch. “How are you tonight?” The tone of her voice is less _greetings_ and more _Okay,_ _let’s hear it_. 

Steve clears his throat. “I’m fine. How are you?”

She raises an eyebrow, then glances pointedly at Bucky, who looks like the cat that got the cream, and the bird, and all the pets in one night. “Having a pretty good day, actually. It’s nice to get to have movie night with you guys.”

“Yeah, true,” Steve replies. “The team’s not all here that often, what with AIM and Doom and Hydra… and the occasional alien attack,” he ends wryly, settling in. 

At least until Bucky starts rubbing little circles into the bottom of his feet. Steve tenses slightly, which probably would go unnoticed by anyone but Natasha.

“True. And it’s nice to have Bucky home, isn’t it?” she asks with a sly smile.

Steve looks at his best friend. “Uh, yeah. Mostly,” he adds under his breath. 

“Well, I’ll leave you two sweethearts alone then.” Then she looks straight at the blanket right over Steve’s crotch. He groans as she turns away, starting a conversation with Clint, and seeming mighty pleased with herself.

“Bucky!” Steve hisses. “You’re not gonna tease me this whole movie, are you?”

Bucky gives him the most innocent look he can. “Who, me? Now why would I do that?”

Steve rolls his eyes. The things he does for this man.

Thankfully, the movie starts soon afterwards. It’s Clint’s night to pick, so they end up watching a Pixar film about… something cute, Steve’s not sure, because Bucky is such a little shit. He wonders how in the hell he fell in love with the mook in the first place. 

It starts with his feet, little ‘innocent’ touches. A nice foot rub - or it would be nice if Steve wasn’t turned on by Bucky rubbing his feet. Then as the movie progresses, Bucky runs his warm hands up and down Steve’s calves. With his cock unable to return to completely flaccid, every touch feels electrified, far more than usual, and that’s saying something. Even with Bucky just soothingly rubbing his calves, a seemingly unerotic act, he’s having trouble keeping his mouth shut. Damn his predilection to moan, and damn Bucky for knowing just what he’s doing to Steve. And he’s not even paying attention! He’s just watching the movie and occasionally reaching over for Nat’s popcorn. 

After a while of this torture, Bucky grabs and absolutely  _ manhandles _ Steve into his lap. Nat glances over with an amused look, but everyone else is engrossed in the screen, thank goodness.

“Bucky… why,” he whines lowly.

Bucky, of  _ course _ , lightly palms Steve through his pants and grins. What a little  _ shit _ . “I just wanna make you feel good, baby,” he whispers into Steve’s ear, giving him goosebumps. He continues to ever-so-lightly tease Steve. 

It isn’t long before Steve lets out a whimper. Bruce, Nat, and Clint all turn to look at him with raised eyebrows. 

“Uh…” he stalls, trying to come up with an excuse. “I’m kind of… not feeling so hot?” Clint and Bruce buy it, giving him sympathetic looks, but Nat knows exactly what’s going on under that blanket. Steve glares at her, and Bucky turns to wink.

“Idiots,” she says fondly, then turns back to the movie.

Steve starts to pant, trying not to gasp or whimper again as Bucky takes him apart like they’ve been doing this for years. When Steve lets out another mewling noise, the most pathetic thing he’s ever heard from his own mouth, the whole team looks at him. 

Yeah, time to get out of here.

He jumps up and acts like he’s going to the bathroom to throw up and prays to Jesus they believe him. He risks one last look at Bucky, whose eyes are dark and blown like big black balloons. It won’t be long until Bucky follows him back to their floor. Steve, in spite of his embarrassment, is looking forward to it.

 

As expected, Bucky doesn’t take long. 

 

Turns out, it’s worth it. More than worth it, really. 

Bucky wastes no time in pushing Steve to the bedroom, not even stopping to kiss him breathless like he normally does whenever they walk through the door. No, Bucky’s got one thing on his mind, clearly, and that’s fucking the pants off of Steve, which is A-okay in Steve’s book.

Bucky’s got him lying on the bed with his clothes off and legs spread in no time. The ring is stretched around Steve’s cock, not quite comfortable, but making his nerves sing from head to toe. 

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Bucky whispers, crawling on top of him and breathing into his mouth. 

“Buck, you smell like popcorn,” Steve complains. “What -  _ oh god _ ,” he moans as Bucky distracts him with a sharp bite to his neck. 

“Asked you a question, Rogers. You better answer it or you won’t be coming tonight.”

Steve sighs as Bucky trails kisses down his neck, down to his chest and abdomen. It really is like someone had lit a fire underneath him; Steve feels as though his skin is crackling with it. “You know what I want. Don’t play coy.”

Bucky bites his stomach playfully. “Maybe… but I like to hear you say it. Ever think of that?”

“I want… I… _ fuck _ ,” Steve says, turning bright red. He’s not good at dirty talk, even after the kinds of crazy shit they’ve done since they’d gotten together. He still gets embarrassed, much to Bucky’s continued delight.

“Yeah, I know you want to fuck. What else? Lemme hear it.”

“Kinda hard to… oh,  _ Jesus _ … how am I supposed to tell you when you  _ oh my god _ …”

Bucky snickers as he continues to mark Steve up, now down to his sensitive hips and pelvis. “Sorry, babe. Gonna have to say it.”

Steve swallows audibly. “I want you to… suck me. And then… and then bend me in half and shove your cock in me so hard the team can hear you through the soundproof walls,” he gets out in a rush.

Bucky whistles from between his legs, blowing air on Steve’s oversensitive cock. “Damn, Rogers. You got a filthy mouth, you know that?” He leans in just a little and takes the head of Steve’s cock in his mouth, gently sucking the precome leaking from it. Steve groans and shifts his hips up, and finally Bucky allows him some more stimulation than this evil teasing. In fact, he blows Steve’s mind by taking his entire cock down to the root, opening up like he’s got no gag reflex whatsoever. Steve’s whole body arches off the bed and he shouts, making Bucky hum around him. Steve definitely feels like he’s on fire now, not just crackling with sparks but completely engulfed in the flames. 

“Bucky, Bucky,” he chants, breathless as though speaking through an asthma attack. Bucky just continues, bringing Steve right to the edge, where his body is incapable of falling off. Steve thinks, absurdly, that Bucky’s mouth is worth writing hymns for. 

“Stop, stop,” he gets out after a few minutes of this new kind of torture. “I can’t keep going like this. You’re gonna kill me. Literally.”

Bucky pops off with a wet smack, and Steve notices a line of spit between his mouth and Steve’s blood-red cock. The sight alone would be enough to make him come if Bucky hadn’t put that damn ring on him. 

“Fat chance of that. You ain’t ninety-five pounds soaking wet and sick anymore. In fact, I could do this all day,” Bucky tells him with a wink. But Steve pouts, and his partner relents, rolling his eyes. “Alright, fine. I’ll fuck you into next week. But we’re playin’ with this again.” He fingers the cock ring.

“Yeah,” Steve gasps, eyes closed and body trembling. “Yeah.”

Bucky works him up quickly, starting with two fingers so that Steve will feel the stretch right away. Bucky himself prefers a slower build to the finish line, but Steve likes a little bit of discomfort with his pleasure. He arches into Bucky’s touch and moans wantonly when Bucky hits his prostate head-on.

“‘M ready, c’mon.”

“Christ. You’re a mess tonight. Be patient here; I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Never was known for being patient.”

Bucky snickers and bites his bottom lip, watching Steve’s ass take a third finger. “No. Fuck, Steve, if only you could see this. How do I ever fit in here?”

Steve’s breath hitches as Bucky finds his sweet spot again. “You do. You will. Just do it, Buck, god, I’m ready.”

Bucky huffs a short laugh and lines himself up, grunting as Steve spasms around him. Steve bites his lip until he tastes blood, loving the stretch and the pain of being filled. He’d never admit to not technically being ‘ready’ to Bucky, lest Bucky go full mother hen on him. His body doesn’t take long to adjust anyway, and then his best friend is sinking into him slowly. Deep, too, fitting inside Steve’s tight ass like a glove. This never gets old. It never will.

“You ready?” Bucky breathes once he’s fully seated inside Steve, staring into his eyes, those beautiful grey eyes that are so full of love, Steve thinks he’s going to burn to nothing but ashes. 

“Yes,” he whispers back.

That’s all it takes. Bucky pulls back, nearly all the way out of Steve, and then slams home and goes to town. Steve screams, incoherent sounds that he can’t help, that come flying out from deep in his chest because it’s so much, too much, and yet he loves it.  _ Loves _ it. Doesn’t know how he ever lived without it, without Bucky looking into his eyes like a sap even though he’s ramming Steve into the next century. It’s such a gorgeous contrast, like looking at an eclipse. Steve’s blinded by Bucky, the dark and light of him. 

It doesn’t take long for either of them, not like this, not when Steve feels so much, emotionally and physically. And Bucky? Well, Bucky’s got Steve laid out beneath him, moaning like a whore and so needy and  _ pliant. _ He knows that Bucky loves it when Steve’s good for him, which is the only reason this godforsaken ring is still on him.

“Baby, I need to come,” he gasps when Bucky scores a particularly vicious hit to his prostate. “I need it. Please. God,  _ please _ .” He quickly becomes incoherent again.

“Yeah, me too,” Bucky replies tightly, nearing the edge himself. “Gonna come in you, Stevie, breathe with me now. You ready?”

“Yes,” Steve whimpers, starting to actually  _ sob _ . 

“Nn..  _ oh _ … Now, baby.  _ Now _ ,” Bucky says, and then rips off the ring like it’s offending him. 

Steve absolutely  _ erupts. _ He comes and comes, and keeps coming, making little  _ ah ah _ sounds, high-pitched and blissful, as his orgasm pulses through him. Bucky releases inside him and cries out his name.

When it’s finally over, they lie back in the bed, Steve’s head on Bucky’s shoulder. He’s leaking from the back and sticky in the front, but they can always wash off later. And use Bucky’s old room. Right now, Steve just wants to bask in the glory of what just happened.

“Wow,” he murmurs, and kisses Bucky’s shoulder. “That was…” 

“Don’t say ‘incredible,’ god what a trite word.”

“... like getting hit with a freight train.”

Bucky’s silent for a moment as he processes that. Then: “The fuck, Steve? What does that even mean?”

“Unexpected? Powerful?  _ Incredible _ ?”

Bucky scoffs. “Pain in my ass is what you are.”

“You love it.”

“I do.”

They’re silent for a few moments, for once content enough to not run their mouths. Steve thinks Natasha would be proud of them. Briefly, at least.

And speaking of Natasha… “You know, Natasha thinks we’re idiots,” Bucky says, like he’s been reading Steve’s mind.

“We _ are _ idiots.”

“Jeez, Steve, tell me how you really feel.”

“What? I’m not the one who decided to push cybersex.”

“No, instead you talked about my cock in front of Hydra agents.”

“That was… unintentional. I’d like to see how you do under truth serum, pal.”

Bucky grins. “Me too. Bet I’d say some wild shit.”

Steve raises his eyebrows. “Oh really?”

“You bet,  _ Captain _ .”

Steve rolls his eyes and snuggles in even closer, throwing a leg over Bucky’s thigh. Bucky hums happily and wraps his arms around Steve, running metal fingers through his hair. 

“God, I love you,” he murmurs. “I don’t think there are words for it.”

“You know I feel the same, right?” Steve says, soft and warm and happy, really, truly  _ happy. _

And sappy, apparently.

“Of course I do. I see it every time you look at me.”

“Guess that makes us idiots in love, huh?”

Bucky laughs, and Steve thinks about the light and the dark, and the uncompromising beauty of all that is Bucky Barnes. 

“Yeah, I guess it does. It does, indeed.”

The last thing Steve feels as he passes out for the evening is Bucky’s lips, soft against his temple. 


End file.
